I Have A Game We Can Play
by JuGgUlAtOr413
Summary: Karkat calls Sollux over to help set up a game, but Karkat's not playing around anymore.


**A/N: This is purely smut, barely any plot. I just need a warm up write to test for one of my other stories, and get use to tentacle bulges. So any reviews would be helpful, you don't have to, but it would help. And I mean for any smuts scenes that aren't logical, like if Karkat did a hand stand while kissing Sollux's chest. **

He kisses you again, and you can't help but presses back. Somehow you got pinned to the wall with Sollux on top of you groping every part of your body. You just wanted some help with your new grub game. It wasn't connecting to the game sever, and after a brief insulting slash argumentative invite to your hive he agreed to come over. You suck in a deep breath of air as he reaches down to your bonebulge. Your voice comes back out in a sing-song moan and whine.

"you liike that kk?" You hear him taunt in your ear. You know this douche can be a pretentious prick at times, but you can't help but love that about him. Not like you admit that to anyone, let alone yourself. Despite what is going on at the moment. His tongue dance past your lips, and wraps it around yours tugging, trying to get another moan out of you. Closing your eyes you play along with his game, enjoying every point that is being scored on you. And being down right enthusiastic every time you score one on him. Your hands somehow wander down from off his shoulders down to his hind end, and squeezes. You let out a growl of satisfaction when you hear him grunt in surprise. Sollux keeps tugging at your leg as if he wants you to lift it up. Nope, you're not going to be his little fuck toy this, time anyway. You somehow are able to flip him against the wall, and kiss the crook of his neck back to his chin. "damn karkat…" Is all he can breathe out, giving you a sultry look past his blue and red shades he always wears.

"DAMN IS RIGHT, FUCKER." You drag your tongue up towards his ear "LET ME DO ALL THE WORK." You nip his earlobe playfully and he just bobs his head. You work your way back down his neck, nipping every now and then, getting to his collarbone. Sollux's has been letting out little gasp and quiet moan for the past five minutes and grabbing your waist.

"hurry up, take forever." Sollux's has been letting out little gasps and quiet moans for the past five minutes and grabbing my waist. Smirking into his neck you happily comply with his demands some. Reaching down to the bottom of his yellow marked Tee. You throw it over his head and start your decent down the middle of his body, again with your weapon of choice, your tongue. You see his hand reach up towards his mouth, and his body convulses beneath you in a full-on shiver of euphoria. That's when you land at his cloth gate that's guarding what you so desperately want. You tug at the top a little, and the complex locking mechanism, deemed a "button" and start to drag them towards the floor. You look to see that the front of his boxers have a medium sized wet spot and he just tries his best to play it cool.

"ii saiid to hurry up."

"I'LL TAKE AS LONG AS I FUCKING WANT, CAPTOR." You give him a sugary smile, and he looks as if he's about to complain. That is till you get your hand and give him a little squeeze through his boxers. He gulps in some breath, and rest his hands on top of your nubby horns. You laugh and pull them down to see his bulge soaked from all the excitement you've been giving him.

"MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT, I SHOULD HAVE HURRIED UP," you say, coming in close and blowing your breath on his bulge "I'VE BEEN MISSING OUT ALL THIS TIME." You take in the musky smell of the dripping, wet member. It's a mustardy yellow, and a pretty average length, you look below him to see his nook is dripping down his thigh.

"you have a good enough view?" You look towards Sollux's face to see him smile slightly. You roll your eyes and stand back up.

"YEAH, THERE'S JUST ONE THING BOTHERING ME THOUGH." He looks at you with a quizzical look.

"what?" you grab his shoulders and guide him down to the floor.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT TASTES LIKE." With him now on his back, I turn my attention to the now drying tentacle. Your tongue takes it in your mouth and you can feel Sollux's gasps, through the bulge. You swirl it around in your mouth a little, till it lands in a spot that you're most comfortable with, and you draw your tongue on it till you hear Sollux moan.

"shiit, kk, you're good at thii2." He whines out, you just suck a little harder to acknowledge his praise. That gets to him because he starts to tug at your horns and thrust in to your mouth. He grunts out as you feel a wave of genetic fluid fill your mouth.

"2orry, maybe ii should have warned you." He says smirking at me.

"oh, you think so?" You say as to spit some of the rest of his orgasm out of your mouth. "That would have been help douchebag." But you don't actually care, besides you aren't finished with him yet. You dive back down and start to suck on his nook a little. His hand shoots up to his mouth again and you see that he is biting his index finger on one of his fangs. You mess around with your own pants and boxers, and shuck them off. Your own bulge is pretty drenched from your actions. You drag it closer to the outside of his nook, and press it partly in, just the tip really. Sollux hisses as he feels it hovering at the front of his entrance.

"kk, oh my god, ju2t go iin already!" he grabs your shoulder blades, and drags his nails down your back and rest them on your waist.

"I NOT SO SURE I LIKE THE WAY THAT SOUNDED, FUCKER. MAYBE I JUST MIGHT NOT DO IT." You falsely act as if you're going to pull what you barely have in there out, when he speaks up again.

"no! karkat ii want you…..iin2ide me…..2hiit that 2ound2 2o weird." You smirk at his semi-begging and fulfil it. You shove your own bonebulge inside of him, and you both grunt out in unison. You start to hump him slowly, and he bounces along with you. Letting an euphony of sounds leave his lips. You start to slow your pace as you feel your own genetic fluid build up. You start to grimace as you try to hold it in a little longer. You want to see if you can make Sollux reach is again before you do. Then you can have another thing to hold over his head afterwards.

"fuuuuuuck, kk…." He whispers out, and you feel some strange warmth on your stomach. You can't hold it anymore, and you shoot out inside of Sollux's nook. It leaks out, mixing together to make and orange colour. You pull out, and shake off some of the drips before you crawl up towards Sollux and he wraps you into a hug.

"YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN FIX UP MY GAME? OR ARE YOU JUST GOING USE UP MY WATER FOR A SHOWER, AND LIE ON MY FLOOR FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS?"

"fuck you, kk."

"CORRECTION, I FUCKED YOU, ASSHOLE." He just lets out a little laugh and rests his head on top of yours. You think you could get use to this.


End file.
